Sposób na gryfa
Sposób na gryfa to piąty odcinek, pierwszego sezonu serialu My Little Pony:Przyjaźń to Magia. W tym odcinku Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash płatają swoim znajomym dowcipy, ale kiedy stara znajoma Rainbow Dash, Gilda przybywa w odwiedziny, nie jest już tak wesoło... Opis thumb|left|"Uważaj na górę!"Ten odcinek zaczyna się całkiem niewinnie. Pinkie Pie z przejęciem opowiada Twilight o wyczynach Rainbow Dash, na co Twilight, zajęta czytaniem książki, odpowiada jedynie smętne "aha". Pinkie dostrzega Rainbow Dash na niebie i goni ją, chcąc jej coś powiedzieć. Rainbow Dash nie chce jej jednak słuchać, przyśpiesza i przypadkowo wpada na skałę, przed którą próbowała ją ostrzec Pinkie Pie. thumb|left|"Cześć Dash!"W następnej scenie Pinkie Pie szuka Rainbow Dash. Ta jednak próbuje uciec, Pinkie nie daje jednak za wygraną i pojawia się wszędzie tam, gdzie Rainbow Dash się kryje. Spanikowana Rainbow Dash ucieka dalej i szybciej, natomiast Pinkie Pie spokojnie i w wolnych podskokach goni ją. W końcu Rainbow Dash stwierdza, że nie ma sensu dalej uciekać i zgadza się pomóc Pinkie Pie. Obie wracają do Ponyville, a Pinkie instruuje Rainbow Dash jak ma ustawić chmurę nad wyjściem jednego z domków. Pinkie nie może się zdecydować gdzie dokładnie ma być chmurka i poirytowana Dash krzyczy na nią, a Pinkie stwierdza że chmurka leży idealnie. thumb|left|Hik! Chowa się i każe Rainbow Dash czekać na jej znak. Pinkie zagląda przez okno do domku, w którym nic nie podejrzewający Spike porządkuje listy. Gdy wychodzi, Pinkie macha kopytkiem, dając znak Rainbow, by ta kopnęła w chmurę. Spike ze strachu podskakuje i rozrzuca wszystkie listy, ale Pinkie najwyraźniej na coś jeszcze czeka. "Hyk! Hyk!" Spike dostaje czkawki, przyznając, że zawsze udaje im się go zaskoczyć. Nie może jej powstrzymać, przez co wysyła całą stertę wiadomości do księżniczki Celestii, które spadają jej na głowę. Rainbow zauważa jednak, że może być jeszcze śmieszniej i znowu kopie w chmurkę. Tym razem to Pinkie się wystraszyła i sama dostaje czkawki, co jethumb|left|"Pobawimy się razem?"dnak nie przeszkadza jej w śmianiu się. Rainbow mówi, że nie wiedziała, że Pinkie ma takie poczucie humoru i proponuje jej wspólną zabawę, na co czkająca Pinkie chętnie przystaje mówiąc, że psikusy to super zabawa. Psikusy Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash: *thumb|Ach, to wy...kupują kosz kwiatów i zanoszą go pod drzwi Rarity, chowają się w krzakach. Gdy ta otwiera drzwi i wącha kwiaty, zaczyna kichać. Dziewczyny posypały kwiaty środkiem na kichanie i zaśmiewają się z tego żartu obok domku Rarity. Na końcu Dash upuszcza proszek, przez co Pinkie również zaczyna kichać. *Twilight jest zajęta badaniem reakcji chemicznych i gdy próbuje zapisać ich wynik, to co napisała, znika. thumb|left|Gdzie moja notatka?!Okazuje się, że dziewczyny podmieniły zwykły tusz na znikający i chichoczą radośnie pod oknami biblioteki Twilight. *Gdy Applejack wychodzi ze stodoły z przerażeniem odkrywa, że jabłka na drzewach są kolorowe! Na jej pytanie "co tu się stało?" thumb|Lepiej, żeby te farbki nie były toksyczne!odpowiada jej śmiech Pinkie i Dash. Applejack obrzuca ich pomalowanymi jabłkami a gdy jedno z nich ląduje w wodzie cała farba z niego spływa. *Fluttershy karmi zwierzątka w stawie. Rainbow Dash obserwuje ją przez teleskop, natomiast Pinkie ściska koniec sznurka, do którego przywiązany jest sztuczny żółw thumb|left(żółw ten jest w stawie, tuż obok Fluttershy). Rainbow mówi że Fluttershy dała się nabrać. Pinkie stanowczo protestuje, przed żartowaniem z Fluttershy. Dash zgadza się, zastanawia się jednak nad kolejną "ofiarą". Pinkie tajemniczo chichocze mówiąc, że ma kogoś na myśli. Każe przejrzeć się Dash w wodzie i okazuje się, że Rainbow ma wokół oka czarną obwódkę - Pinkie posmarowała teleskop tuszem i odbiło się to na oku Rainbow Dash. thumb|left|Gilda, gryf.Na drugi dzień z rana, Pinkie Pie przychodzi pod chmurkowy dom Rainbow Dash, aby kontynuować zabawę. Z chmur wynurza się jednak nie Rainbow Dash, a Gilda, gryf z którym Rainbow Dash przyjaźniła się podczas szkolnego obozu. Rainbow Dash jest podekscytowana dawną znajomą, a gdy Pinkie pyta o wspólną zabawę, Rainbow Dash jest zmuszona odmówić, bo umówiła się z Gildą na poranny trening (argumentując, że dawno się nie widziały). Obiecuje jednak Pinkie, że będą wkręcały inne kucyki później. Pinkie jest zmartwiona, że nie będą bawić się w trójkę. Po niedługim czasie uznaje jednak, że "później" już jest i przerywa Rainbow Dash i Gildzie wyścigi. Gilda jest zirytowana zachowaniem Pinkie i za wszelką cenę chce się thumb|left|Jeszcze wyżej?jej pozbyć, odlatując z Raibow Dash na wyższe chmury. Dzięki swoim sztuczkom Pinkie znajduje je i na wysokościach. Zdenerwowana Gilda ostrzega Pinkie, że ma się trzymać od Rainbow Dash z daleka, i mówi, że nie potrzebuje ona towarzystwa takiej ślamazary, jaką jest Pinkie, skoro pojawiła się ona, wspaniała Gilda. Pinkie jest zaskoczona zachowaniem Gildy i idzie do Twilight, aby powiedzieć jej o tym, że gryfica jest niemiła. Twilight uważa jednak, że Pinkie Pie jest zazdrosna o nową przyjaciółkę Rainbow Dash i każe jej nie oceniać gryficy pochopnie. Twilight mówi, że Pinkie jest zazdrosna, a Spike przyznaje jej rację mówiąc, że Pinkie jest zielona z zazdrości, ale w końcu się poprawia i mówi, że Pinkie jest różowa z zazdrości. Twilight mówi jeszcze żeby Pinkie pozbyła się uprzedzeń. Pinkie nie wie co powiedzieć i mówi; pozbyć sie uprzedzeń? ale... ale to Gilda! Ale... poważnie mówisz?!? GRR! Pinkie dochodzi do wniosku, że może faktycznie źle oceniła Gildę. I że ma uprzedzenia jest różowa z zazdrości... Gdy Pinkie Pie jest w Cukrowym Kąciku do Ponyville przylatują Rainbow Dash oraz Gilda. Rainbow Dash zostawia Gildę samą, a ta zastanawia się, kogo by przestraszyć lub uprzykrzyć życie. Za pierwszy cel objęła sobie Granny Smith, którą straszy udając, że jej ogon to wąż. thumb|left|Ppprzepraszam...Następnie kradnie z kramu jabłko, a Pinkie Pie cały czas ją obserwuje i dochodzi do wniosku, że jednak miała rację, że Gilda jest fałszywa (i kradnie). Czara goryczy przelewa się, gdy Gilda wrzeszczy na Fluttershy, która przez przypadek na nią wpadła. Zapłakana Fluttershy ucieka do swojego domku, a Gilda uznaje kucyki za "leszcze" i na całe szczęście odlatuje z miasteczka. Pinkie Pie postanawia wziąć sprawy w swoje kopytka, nie zgadzając się na takie zachowanie Gildy. Organizuje więc imprezę powitalną dla Gildy, na którą schodzą się kucyki z miasteczka oraz oczywiście Gilda. Gryfica podejrzewa jednak, że Pinkie coś knuje. thumb|left|Ostre te cukierki...Coś w tym jest, bo gdy wita się z Pinkie zostaje porażona prądem z brzęczka, który Pinkie miała przyczepiony do kopytka. Rainbow Dash jest zachwycona żartem a więc Gilda udaje, że ją to również śmieszy. Gilda częstuje się cukierkiem waniliowo-cytrynowym, który okazuje się być piekielnie ostry, Dash radzi jej napić się wody, co też Gilda czyni, jednakże... szklanka ma dziurkę, przez którą woda ucieka wprost na piórka Gildy. Następnie w jednym z prezentów znajduje wyskakujące z pudełka węże, które niszczą jej fryzurę. Applejack mówi w tle, że w ubiegłym miesiącu sama się na to nabrała. Następną atrakcją jest zdmuchiwanie świeczek na torcie przygotowanym dla Gildy. Gilda próbuje zdmuchnąć świeczki raz, drugi trzeci, ale te zapalają się ponownie! thumb|WiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuOkazuje się, że to kolejny dowcip (niezdmuchiwalne świeczki), zastawiony przez któregoś z kucyków. Ostatnią zabawą jest przyczepienie ogonka do wiszącego na ścianie plakatu kucyka. Gdy Pinkie Pie "ustawia" Gildę tuż przez plakatem, ta uznaje, że Pinkie na pewno ją źle pokierowała i odwraca się w przeciwną stronę, kierując się do wyjścia. Jednakże Gilda poślizgnęła się na kawałku tortu i z hukiem ląduje za drzwiami. Wraca i wybucha wściekłością, informując kucyki, że to jest najgorsza zabawa, a Pinkie Pie nazywa "cesarzową leszczy" i mówi, że psikusy Pinkie są żałosne.thumb|left|Gilda uważa, że to Pinkie zastawiła na nią pułapki. Gilda zwraca się do Rainbow Dash mówiąc, że one we dwie są o wiele lepszymi zgrywusami niż wszystkie pozostałe kucyki i chce opuścić tę cienką imprezę z Rainbow Dash. Niespodziewanie dla niej, Rainbow Dash odmawia opuszczenia imprezy oraz informuje Gildę, że to ona zastawiła wszystkie pułapki, więc to ona powinna być "cesarzową leszczy". Nie na wszystkie oczywiście Gilda się miała załapać, ale jakoś tak wyszło. Mówi również, że i bez pomocy psikusów Gilda ośmieszyła się i każe jej poszukać fajniejszych znajomych gdzie indziej. Gilda jest zdezorientowana i mówi, że Rainbow Dash jest jak chorągiewka, superfajna by za chwile być beznadziejną. Opuszcza imprezę z hukiem. Rainbow Dash przeprasza wszystkich za zachowanie Gildy i za zepsute przyjęcie Pinkie. Pinkie Pie jednak mówi, że ma się nie martwić a przyjęcie trwa dalej, bez Gildy. thumb|left|nie ten atrament księżniczko :)Twilight przeprasza również Pinkie za to, że wątpiła w to co Pinkie mówi o Gildzie. Twilight tradycyjnie wysyła list do Celestii o swoich postępach w nauce przyjaźni, załączając również flakonik atramentu. Gdy księżniczka odpisuje Twilight używając nadesłanego atramentu, literki znikają a sam atrament okazuję się być użytym już wcześniej znikającym. Księżniczka śmieje sie z psikusu! Galeria de:Gilda, die Partybremse en:Griffon the Brush Off es:Una amistad malhumorada it:Il Grifone Sbruffone ru:Заносчивый грифон sv:Den avspisade gripenpos Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Gryfy